


Character Sketches: a series of drabbles

by SapphireQuill



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireQuill/pseuds/SapphireQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says on the tin: mini-character sketches for characters from assorted fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ianto Jones (Doctor Who & Torchwood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for S1 Torchwood, especially "Cyberwoman," and the end of S2 Doctor Who, through "Doomsday."
> 
> Torchwood and Doctor Who belong to Russell T. Davies, the BBC, and other people and corporations who aren't me – not in this timeline or any other, as far as I'm aware.
> 
> For Phoenix – Happy Birthday!
> 
> Posted 10 Jan 09

**Ianto Jones (Doctor Who/Torchwood)**

The Cybermen attacked Torchwood London at a very unfortunate time in the life of Ianto Jones.

He'd seen the impossible and thought it made everything possible. Not much earlier, he wouldn't have considered trying to save Lisa; not much later, he would have known better.

But it happened when it did, so he'd scavenged the wreckage of the Archives for every mention of Torchwood Two and Three; he'd even considered looking for Four.

He chose Cardiff because it was the branch most removed from One. That it was closest to home was an added benefit. That it would be his salvation was unexpected.


	2. Debbi Novotny (Queer as Folk - US)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real show spoilers, and – surprisingly – no sex, but rated for language.
> 
> Queer as Folk (US) belongs to Cowlip, Showtime, and other people and corporations who aren't me.
> 
> Posted 10 Jan 09

Debbie Novotny (Queer as Folk - US)

Those who 'knew' Brian and his often fucked up relationships said Debbie was like a mother to him. That wasn't exactly true: Debbie was Michael's mother, just as Jennifer was Justin's. Just as Joan was not Brian's. Mothers believe in their sons, want what's best for them – however misguided their interpretation of 'best' might be – and fight the entire world for them.

Debbie did that for Brian, but only when loyalty to Brian didn't conflict with loyalty to Micheal or even – Justin hurt, for Brian, admitting it – to Justin himself.

Brian belonged to her, but only sometimes.


	3. Brian Kinney, Queer as Folk (US): "Be Careful What You Offer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Character Sketches: a series of drabbles**
> 
> Just what it says on the tin: mini-character sketches for characters from assorted fandoms.
> 
> No real show spoilers beyond the pilot, and – surprisingly – no sex, but rated for language.
> 
>  _Queer as Folk (US)_ belongs to Cowlip, Showtime, and other people and corporations who aren't me.
> 
> Originally posted 08 Sept 08 (QAF_drabbles), 10 Jan 09 (ff)

**Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk)**

"Be Careful What You Offer"

It took a while, but Brian could eventually admit, to himself anyway, that it was his own fault. He had offered the boy a choice that first night, and the twat had been too naive to understand or, more likely, too stubborn to accept that it had been rhetorical.

 _So are you coming or going?_   
_Or coming and then going?_   
_Or coming and then staying?_

How could he know that the kid would be the first trick ever to choose option C?

It took even longer for Brian to admit how grateful, how _fucking_ grateful, he was that Justin had.


End file.
